


A Helping Hand

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Felching, Finger Sucking, First Time, Food smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is staying at Harry and Ginny's after his break-up with Hermione. Ginny is tired of watching her brother being miserable, and Teddy's birthday is coming up. Which is a good excuse for a birthday cake!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a couple of months after the Remus/Hermione fic from part 19.

“Oh my god, Ron! Enough with the self-pity, already. You're putting a damper on everyone's mood.” Ginny said annoyed to her brother.  
  
Ron Weasley was sitting on the sofa moping like he had done for the last few months.   
  
“That's easy for you to say,” he muttered.  
  
“Come off it, Ron!” Ginny sighed. “It's not that I don't love you, and I don't mind you staying here, but you've been a moping pain in the arse ever since you got here. I understand that it's terrible that you and Hermione broke up, but you need to get on with your life.”  
  
“I know, but it's not that easy.” Ron argued.  
  
“Yes, Ron. I know it isn't easy.” Ginny rolled her eyes. “But being gay isn't a reason to let your life come to a halt.”  
  
“I need some space,” Ron said and stormed upstairs to the guest room.  
  
Ginny sighed. She really didn't understand what was going on in her brother's head these days.  
  
An hour later, Ron heard his sister call from downstairs.   
  
“Ron, get down here, now!”  
  
Ron reluctantly got up and walked down to the sitting room to see what she wanted this time.  
  
“If you're going to stay here, you might as well help out around the house.”  
  
“Sure,” Ron mumbled. “What do you want me to do?”  
  
“It's Teddy's birthday today, and since Remus doesn't have much space in his small apartment to host a party, Harry offered to have it here. Harry is stuck at work until six, so can you do some tidying up while I go to the store to buy ingredients for a birthday cake? Remus is coming over to help in about an hour.” Ginny picked up her handbag  
  
“Remus?” Ron objected. “No, Ginny, you can't do that to me!”  
  
“Stop being a fool, Ron, and get a move on! I would appreciate if the house didn't look like a pigsty when he gets here.”  
  
“Merlin, you sound like Mum,” Ron mumbled.  
  
“Well, living with you and Harry can do that to a woman!” Ginny stated and went to the shop.  
  
Ron sighed, but started to tidy up the mess in the sitting room. He was extremely nervous about seeing Remus. He hadn't seen him since the memorial at Godric's Hollow, and he wanted to erase that image out of his mind for all eternity.  
  
But he knew he couldn't avoid the man forever, and a bigger part of him didn't want to either.  
  
Ron had just fluffed the last pillow when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and found Remus Lupin standing on the door step.  
  
“Ron, so good to see you,” Remus came into the room and gave Ron a big hug. “I'm so sorry to hear about you and Hermione.”  
  
“Well, it happens,” Ron tried to stay neutral. “So where's Teddy?”  
  
“He's with his grandmother for now. She'll bring him to the party.” Remus smiled. “So what shall I do? I really appreciate that you offered to have the party here. I have no idea how I would fit so many people into my small apartment.”  
  
Ron smiled awkwardly. “I don't know if there's much to do, actually. I'm just waiting for Ginny to come back from the shop.”  
  
“Aaahhh,” Remus nodded and sat down on the sofa. “So how are you?”   
  
“Fine, I guess,” Ron muttered.   
  
“Riiiight,” Remus chuckled. “Don't worry, Ron. Someone else will come along pretty soon. I'm sure of it!”  
  
“Yeah, whatever,” Ron mumbled followed by awkward silence.  
  
Luckily for both wizards, Ginny came home and they got distracted with helping her with the groceries.  
  
They carried everything into the kitchen and started to find what they needed to make Teddy's birthday cake.  
  
Remus almost fainted when Ginny described the chocolate cake she was planning.   
  
“Merlin, Ginny!” he exclaimed. “That's too much!”  
  
Ginny giggled. “It's nothing really. My mum makes this cake all the time, and it's not as complicated as it sounds, but it's absolutely amazing. Isn't that right, Ron?”  
  
“Huh?” Ron sat on a chair pretending to flip through a magazine. He had been glancing at Remus the whole time and hadn't paid attention to what was said.  
  
“Mum's chocolate cake,” Ginny repeated. “It's good, right?”  
  
“The best,” Ron mumbled and kept pretending to read the magazine.   
  
“Well, we better get started,” she said and started to crack some eggs into a bowl.  
  
Remus helped and sighed loudly as he saw the amounts of chocolate Ginny had bought.  
  
Ron looked up from his magazine every once in a while and was amazed by her sister's cooking skills. Remus didn't look completely lost in the kitchen either.  
  
The cake was in the oven and Remus had started on the super-chocoholic icing when Ginny suddenly screamed.  
  
“Oh, no! I forgot the decorations. I haven't got candles or sprinkles or anything.”   
  
“Calm down, Ginny,” Remus chuckled. “We'll manage. We'll charm something to look like sprinkles and just shrink a normal candle.”  
  
“Nonsense,” Ginny stated. “We have to have proper birthday decorations for Teddy.”  
  
She threw off her apron and washed her hands before grabbing her purse again.  
  
“Why don't the two of you finish the topping and the filling and I'll be back in an hour or so. The cake is finished in forty minutes. Don't let it burn!” Ginny said as she stormed out the door.  
  
“Well, then Ron,” Remus grinned. “Let's get started.”  
  
Ron moaned. “But I don't know how to cook.”  
  
Remus laughed. “I'll help you. It's not that difficult. The worst part is over. We just have to mix some whipped cream and chocolate. I'm sure you can do that.”  
  
The redhead slid off his chair and reluctantly walked over to help out. He hated Ginny for leaving him alone with Remus again. She knew how uncomfortable this was to him! Why couldn't she'd sent him to do the shopping?  
  
Remus handed him the cream and a bowl.  
  
“Can you whip this?” he asked, and Ron found a whip and started stirring in the bowl.  
  
Remus laughed. “If you plan to do it that way, the cake _might_ be finished in time for Teddy's next birthday.”  
  
“I told you I can't cook!” Ron snapped which obviously shocked Remus.  
  
“I'm sorry, Ron.” Remus said uncomfortably. “You know, it's easier if you just use your wand.” He showed Ron how to do it and the Weasley boy tried as best as he could to copy what Remus had been doing.  
  
Neither of them said a word until Ron was finished.   
  
“There,” Ron merely said. “Happy now?”  
  
“Ron,” Remus sat down on the chair and looked at him. “I'm sorry about the Hermione issue.”  
  
“Why can't people stop saying that?” Ron said, and went to the sink to clean his wand. “It's not like it's the worst thing that's ever happened in this world.”  
  
“I wasn't talking about the break-up, Ron,” Remus looked sincerely sorry. “I'm talking about the episode at Godric's Hollow.”  
  
“Oh,” Ron wanted to sink through the ground and disappear.  
  
“I'm sorry I let that happen. I should have tried harder to stop it!” Remus admitted.  
  
“It's fine,” Ron lied.  
  
“No it's not!” Remus stated. “She kept insisting and I wasn't man enough to stop her.”  
  
“She has a tendency to get what she wants. It's just the way she is.” Ron mumbled.  
  
“But I'm still so very sorry, Ron!” Remus grabbed his hand. “Can you ever forgive me?”  
  
“It's not your fault,” Ron merely said and withdrew his hand. “What else are we supposed to do with this filling thing?”  
  
Ron desperately wanted a change of subject. Remus didn't know the true reason why watching that episode had hurt him so much, and he intended to keep it that way.  
  
“First we have to see if the whipped cream is sweet enough, and maybe add some sugar before mixing in the chocolate sauce.  
  
“How do we do that?” Ron wondered.  
  
Remus laughed heartily. “We'll taste it, of course.” The man took his finger and wiped some of the white stuff from the edge of the bowl and put it in his mouth.  
  
“Mmm,” he moaned, “pretty good, but it can use a bit more sugar.”  
  
Remus added some sugar and used the whip to mix it in. He repeated the tasting process and moaned even more this time.  
  
“That's much better,” he smiled and put another finger into the bowl for a third taste.  
  
The finger went into Remus' mouth and the man closed his eyes and hummed deeply. Ron couldn't take his eyes off him. Remus sucked his finger and Ron felt every drop of blood in his body rush down to his crotch.  
  
“Will you stop that!” he blurted out making Remus freeze and open his eyes.  
  
“You're going to eat all of it before it gets in the cake.” Ron stuttered and pressed himself to the counter to cover up his erection. “Besides, it's not very hygienic to use your fingers. Use a spoon, for Merlin's sake.”  
  
“Like no one will know,” Remus chuckled and put another one of his fingers in the bowl. He started walking towards Ron who jumped over to the kitchen table. Remus followed.  
  
“Come on, Ron. You should taste this.” Remus smiled.  
  
“I don't want to!” Ron stated and the two of them kept dancing around the kitchen table.  
  
Suddenly Remus outmanoeuvred him and he was standing face to face with the man. Remus put his finger in Ron's mouth.  
  
“Taste it!” Remus commanded, and Ron had no choice but to lick the whipped cream of his finger.  
  
Ron sucked lightly at Remus finger and Remus had been right. It did taste delicious. However, the fact that it was coming from Remus Lupin's finger might have something to do with it.  
  
He quickly swallowed the sweet mass and pulled away from Remus' hand.  
  
“Good?” Remus smiled and Ron nodded and moved away from him.  
  
Remus went over to the bowl again and dipped a finger from each into the half-finished filling. Ron didn't try to escape this time, but was still a bit hesitant when Remus approached him with his finger.  
  
“One last taste,” Remus said. “We have to make sure it's perfect.”   
  
One finger went into Ron's mouth, and the other into Remus'.  
  
Remus closed his eyes and moaned again, and the whole thing seemed to rub off on Ron who, without knowing, did the same thing.  
  
When Ron had finished tasting he noticed that Remus was standing there, watching him.  
  
“I'm really sorry, Ron.” Remus' hand stroked his face. “If I could do something to undo it, I would.”  
  
Ron didn't know what to say. Did Remus know? How could he?   
  
Remus' hand was still placed on his cheek and the older man looked Ron straight into his eyes. Those lovely eyes, the kindest eyes Ron had ever seen.  
  
“Remus, I -” Ron never got to finish his sentence before Remus' lips were all over him.   
  
At first the kiss was hard and desperate. Remus' lips pressed hard on Ron's. Ron was to confused to part his lips so Remus continued kissing Ron's cheek and down his neck. The kisses were brutal, quick and many, and Remus' hand ran all over Ron's upper body.  
  
Little by little, Ron started to warm up to the feeling that Remus Lupin was standing here, kissing him. How many times hadn't he fantasized about this? And now, when it was happening, he just stood there like a total git.  
  
Ron hesitantly moved his hands to touch Remus back, and he tilted his head so Remus had better access to his neck.  
  
As Ron warmed up, Remus' actions became calmer and more passionate than desperate. Remus did another try at kissing Ron's lips, and this time the younger man opened up and let him in.  
  
Their tongues met and Ron moaned at the way Remus rubbed against him.   
  
“Are you okay?” Remus asked after the kiss had ended. He looked at Ron, still holding his head with his hands.  
  
Ron just nodded and smiled, so Remus leaned in and kissed him again.  
  
Hands began to remove clothing and Remus was soon kissing every patch of bare skin on Ron's thin and freckled body.   
  
Ron's trousers were opened, and a cock matching his length popped out. Remus gave it a quick lick that made Ron gasp before he helped Ron removing his trousers and shoes completely.  
  
A funny look spread across Remus' face.  
  
“What?” Ron asked worriedly. Was anything wrong? Suddenly he felt very embarrassed and extremely naked.  
  
“Jump onto the table and lie down.” Remus grinned. “I have an idea.”   
  
Ron was puzzled, but did so anyway. Well placed on the table he saw that Remus went over to the kitchen counter and picked up the bowl of whipped cream.  
  
“What are you doing? That's for the cake!”  
  
Remus simply grinned widely and put his hand into the bowl.  
  
Small dots of cream was placed strategically on Ron's nipples and a couple of lines was drawn down his abdomen.  
  
Ron winced when the cold mass made contact with his skin, but it got quite arousing after a couple of touches.  
  
“Now this is what whipped cream _should_ be used for,” Remus said and put the bowl back on the counter. He picked up the other one and turned to Ron. “And now for the finishing touch.”  
  
He dipped both of his hands into the chocolate icing and started smearing it all over Ron's cock.  
  
Ron's hips bucked and he gasped as the sticky icing covered his prick.  
  
Remus took a look at his masterpiece. “Perfect!” he smiled proudly. “And while we wait for the icing to stiffen...” he bent down and kissed Ron deeply.  
  
He moved his lips to the first of Ron's nipples, thoroughly licking off the cream and humming with pleasure. The sounds of his voice drove Ron crazy, and the feeling of the man playing with his nipple was nothing but amazing.  
  
The man on the table was groaning and sighing as the other man licked him clean. When Remus pulled away, Ron whimpered, but the older man dived in on his other nipple, and Ron forgave him for his tiny moment of absence.  
  
After the whipped cream on Ron's left nipple was consumed, Remus started to kiss and lick his way down Ron's stomach.  
  
The icing had stiffened completely, and Ron found it weird having a sticky, stiff cover around his hard cock. But the thought of what Remus hopefully would do to it, made it all worth it.  
  
Ron gasped as Remus mouth got closer to his chocolate covered cock and when Remus finally licked the tip of it, Ron almost fell of the table.  
  
Remus tongue licked and played with his cock. Sometimes Ron felt him bite a little to get the icing off, but Remus was careful not to hurt him.  
  
With the icing completely gone, Remus could finally start to move the foreskin, and he started to use his hand in addition to his mouth. The whole experience was so intense it didn't take long before Ron's hips jerked off the table and he came into Remus' eager mouth.  
  
“I've always loved something salty after a lot of sweets,” Remus laughed as he swallowed the last drop of come.  
  
Ron smiled uncertainly and jumped off the table. He had no idea how to behave towards Remus, but wanted to show him that he really appreciated this.  
  
He was about to mumble a thank you when Remus told him to turn around.  
  
“We still have a chocolate sauce we haven't used yet,” Remus whispered mischievously in his ear.  
  
Remus grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce and poured it on Ron's shoulders watching it run down his back.  
  
“That tickles,” Ron chuckled as he felt the sauce running down his back. “Stop it, it's going too far down.”  
  
“I think it looks amazing,” Remus groaned. “I can't wait to lick it off.”  
  
“Well, hurry.” Ron said. “Before it gets in my arse.”  
  
“I don't see the problem,” Remus said, causing Ron to turn his head in Remus' direction so fast he felt his neck almost snap off.  
  
“What?” Ron was scared.  
  
“I want to taste every part of you, Ron,” Remus growled in his ear, “and I'm not doing this only because I love chocolate.”  
  
Remus gave the top of the man's back a small lick before he began his journey down his body. Every inch of Ron's back was kissed, sucked and licked all the way down to the beginning of his cleft.   
  
Ron began to get a little anxious about what was coming and felt every muscle in his body tense.  
  
“Relax, Ron.” Remus said calmly. “You'll love this.”  
  
Ron tried to relax, but it wasn't easy. He felt Remus' tongue lap up some of the sauce that had now run down to his knee and started working its way up his inner thigh.  
  
“Fuck,” Ron gasped as Remus spread his cheeks and his tongue licked over his puckered hole.  
  
Remus chuckled. “Good?”   
  
Ron couldn't utter a word, so a grunt was all Remus got as a reply.  
  
He had never in his wildest dreams thought about this and how good this was. Remus' tongue fucked him and Ron felt himself getting hard again. He had never been able to get hard this quick before and grinned at the thought.  
  
Remus pulled his tongue out and replaced it with a slick finger. Ron grinned to himself. He liked where this was going.  
  
Another finger was soon added, and Remus stretched and prepared him while Ron was bending over the kitchen table clutching to the surface.  
  
“Please,” Ron begged. “I need you in me, now!”  
  
He heard Remus remove his own trousers and step real close to him.  
  
A thick, slick cock pressed at his entrance and Ron felt the burn as it made its way into him.  
  
He had experimented a bit on his own, but never had anything that big in there before. It took a little while getting used to, but Remus began to move slowly and the pain eased little by little.  
  
Pretty soon Ron was meeting Remus' thrusts and Remus was pushing into him faster and harder. A hand wrapped around Ron's cock and started pumping it.  
  
Ron pushed himself up from the table so he was leaning on it and pretty soon he was emptying himself all over Harry and Ginny's kitchen table.   
  
Seconds later Remus' cock started pulsing inside him and after a few grunts from the werewolf, Ron felt something warm run down his legs.  
  
Remus pulled out of him and immediately began lapping up his own come coming out of Ron's hole.  
  
“Fuck, Remus,” Ron gasped as Remus licked the come off his balls and pucker. His arms collapsed and he lied faced down on the table again in a puddle of his own come.  
  
Remus licked his cleft one last time before getting off the floor. Ron had to gather himself for a minute before rising from the table.  
  
He turned towards the other man and was immediately pulled into a long kiss. Ron thought it would have lasted for minutes if it wasn't for the timer telling them the cake was done and the sound of his sister come through the front door.  
  
“Bloody hell!” Ron exclaimed and the two of them threw on the clothes they could in a hurry and Remus cast a cleansing charm on the table.  
  
Remus took the cake out of the oven, and Ron was just about to clean up the chocolate mess on the floor when Ginny came into the room. The two of them stood like frozen puppets and Ginny stopped abruptly when she saw them.  
  
“What have the two of you been up to?” she looked at the mess on the floor and the dirty, but half-empty bowls.  
  
“We... I...” Ron stuttered.  
  
“Ron dropped the bowls on the floor.” Remus hastily helped.   
  
“Me?” Ron uttered but stopped himself. “Er, yes... clumsy me.”  
  
“Both of them?” Ginny asked sceptically.  
  
“We were just about to mix the filling when Ron tripped and dropped the bowl with whipped cream, and then he knocked over the one with the icing.  
  
“Well, I'm not surprised that Ron would do something like that, but I expected a bit more from you Remus.” Ginny said disappointed and placed the new groceries on the kitchen table.  
  
“Good thing I bought back-up.” She pulled out a new bottle of chocolate sauce and a can of ready-made whipped cream.  
  
“Thanks, Ginny,” Remus sighed with relief. “You really saved the day. I'm sorry we screwed up.”  
  
“Fine,” Ginny mumbled. “Now get out of my kitchen before you ruin this one too.”  
  
The two men hurried out of the kitchen.  
  
Ginny smiled as she put the dirty dishes in the sink.   
  
“Finally,” she thought to herself. Maybe her brother would finally get some happiness in his life.


End file.
